


Stranger Things One-Shots

by geniesfury



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniesfury/pseuds/geniesfury
Summary: This is a series of one-shots (primarily characterxreaders) featuring Stranger Things characters.





	1. Wrong Number

It was late. You weren’t entirely sure of the time, but it was dark outside. Your eyes were fixated on the small television that sat against the living room wall.  
Summer had dragged on long enough for you to run out of things to do. You sighed, pulling the blanket closer to your chin as the Goonies began to fade.  
The sound of the phone ringing was very abrupt, causing you to let out a startled scream. Your heartbeat was rapid, breathing followed suit as the ringing continued. You kicked your legs off the side of the couch, leaning forward in an attempt to catch your breath. The phone rang again, a sigh escaped your lips as you stretched, making your way to the phone.  
You rubbed the sleep from your eyes as your hand gripped the telephone and pulled it to your ear.

“Hello?” Your voice was scratchier than you anticipated, making it sound like you’ve had the flu for a month too long.

“Uh, hi, is this the... Mayfields?” Their voice was soft, you could only describe it as sounding how creamy peanut butter felt.

You softly chuckled, “No, sorry. You were close though! Just change the nine to a one.”

“Ah! What’s your name by the way?” Their tone seemed to soften, the tenseness in their voice faded as the blush erupted across your cheeks.

“Oh, I’m (f/n)... (f/n) (l/n), and you?” You were softly smiling as you spoke, fiddling with the phone cord as you looked down”

“Steve. Steve Harrington.” He spoke, obviously poking fun at you.

Your eyes widened, all motion stopped as your muscles tensed. Your lips parted as you turned your back to the wall and slid down until you were sitting on the floor.

“Hey, you still there?” There was a hint of concern in his voice as he spoke.

“Ah- hahaha…” You forced a laugh, pressing your palm into your face. “Yeah, I’m still here, sorry.”

You shook your head in embarrassment, at this point you absolutely believed that you had completely humiliated yourself in front of THE Steve Harrington.

A genuine laugh suddenly flooded your right ear, causing confusion to cover your face.

“What’s- what’s so funny?” You sheepishly spoke as you tugged on your shirt.

“You… or well more so how awkward you are.” He chuckled softly.

“Hey! Did you hear yourself when you first called? ‘uhhhhh, hi, is this the Mayfields?” You joked, shifting your legs so you could lean onto them.

Steve laughed, your own fit of laughter following close behind. Steve finally caught a hold of his breath, letting out a sigh.

“You’re really cool, (y/n).” His complement seemed genuine.

“Thank you. You’re not so bad yourself, Harrington.” Your smile grew as you spoke.

“Would you like to… I don’t know, hang out sometime or something?” His sheepishness was back, causing your face to redden again.

“I would love to, Steve.”

He let out a soft gasp, “wait, really?”

You laughed, “yes, really.”

Steve covered the speaker with his hand as he let out a “yes!” of excitement, causing you to laugh again.

“Hey, wait, did you really mean to call the Mayfields or was this just your attempt to ask me out?”

“Uhhhhhh… I’ll see you tomorrow at 8!”

“Steve!”

“Bye!”

You began to laugh, shifting to stand up and setting the phone back into its place.

“I have a date with Steve Harrington.” You whispered, falling back onto the couch. Your eyes wandered across the ceiling, “I have a date with Steve Harrington.” You repeated, closing your eyes.


	2. Dancing in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn’t love dancing alone in your dark room? Unfortunately you weren’t alone this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don’t mind this chapter is a bit long. I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you enjoy it!

It was mid-summer and you had become bored out of your mind. Your legs dangled off the edge of your bed as you watched your fan spin. A sigh escaped your lips, eyes closing as you ran your fingers through your hair.   
You were desperate, desperate for any form of entertainment. Your younger brother, Dustin, had taken the family television to watch Ghostbusters for the six hundredth time. You breathed in, opening your eyes when you heard music blasting from a car that passed your still house.

You sat up with a sense of urgency, searching for your walkman and a pair of headphones. Without luck in your room, you pressed your palms into your temples and gripped your (h/c) hair.

“Dustin!”

“What?”

“Have you seen my walkman?”

You heard a groan come from the living room.

“Did you not check your room?”

“Dustin.”

“What?”

“Don’t you think I would’ve checked my room before asking?”

He paused, and you began to hear movement coming in your direction. Dustin stomped down the hallway, turning into his room. You quietly followed and leaned against the doorway, watching your younger brother excavate his room in search for your walkman.   
Your arms crossed across your chest as you watched him move with an intense focus before he let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Are you sure you checked your room?” Dustin plopped down onto his, now messy, bed.

You nodded, “pretty damn sure.”

His eyes wandered up to the ceiling as he thought. You continued to stare at him, eyebrows furrowing. Pushing off the doorway, you turned to your room, pushing the door open.

“Hey, what are you doing (y/n)?”

You stayed silent as you approached your closet door, quickly pulling it open and leaning in. Your eyes scanned the floor before immediately discovering your prized possession.

“Ah-ha!”

“You found it?” Dustin called, jogging towards your voice.

“Yup!”

You smiled holding up the walkman and the connected pair of headphones.

Dustin muttered something inaudible, making your head tilt towards him.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” He called swiftly moving back to his place on the couch.

You smiled down at the beautiful pair of headphones, making your way to your bedroom door.  
Once closed, you popped open the compartment and pulled out the cassette, reading the name of the mixtape. You rolled your eyes and walked to your pile of cassettes. 

“I definitely do not want to dance to sad songs.” You muttered, looking for your mixtape titled ‘Dancing in the Dark.’ You shuffled through twenty cassettes before finally finding the correct one.  
You placed the mixtape into the compartment and placed the headphones onto your ears. As you walked over to the light switch, you closed the compartment and lazily turned the lights off before turning on your heel.

You brought your hand down to your hip, instinctively hitting play with your left thumb. I Ran by A Flock of Seagulls started to play as you danced your way to the window, pulling the curtains shut.   
Your head bounced on your shoulders as you spun, stepping on each beat with perfect time. Your feet hit the spot where you had danced enough to make a small crater in the carpet. Your eyes were closed as you moved, moving your hands through your hair and up to the ceiling.

This was your zone. Music full blast, dancing like no one was watching, bounding from foot to foot as you spun throughout your pitch-black room. You were mouthing along as you moved, dancing through song after song. 

It was the last song in the mixtape. Your favorite, Everybody Wants to Rule the World by Tears For Fears. You moved with a greater intensity, every motion was filled with electricity.   
You had sweat beading on your forehead, your heartbeat and breathing were both quickened as you continued to dance. 

The song began to fade out, silence filled the room as you opened your eyes for the first time in over half an hour. You were facing away from the door when you realized there was light flooding in and there was a silhouette in the doorway. Your eyes widened as you pulled your headphones down onto the crook of your neck. 

“You have a great song choice, you know.”

You quickly turned to see Steve leaning against the doorframe. Your eyes were squinting from the light, but your eyebrows were furrowed in annoyance. 

“You were watching me, you jerk!”

You stomped towards the door, catching the teenager off guard. He quickly shifted back onto his feet as you pressed your hands into his chest. 

“Hey, hey, hey!”

He held his hands up as he stepped backwards in compliance to your playful pushing. Once you reached the end the end of the hallway you gave a slightly harder push, standing up straight. Dustin stared at you and Steve as you turned to make eye contact with him.

You lightly stomped your bare foot onto the floor as you leaned forward.

“What is HE doing here?” You questioned pointing to Steve.

A smile grew across Dustin's face before both Steve and your younger sibling began to laugh. Your mouth fell agape as you turned to the boy you were pointing at. You dropped your hand, your eyes switching between both of the hysterical teens.

“What are you two even laughing at?”

You were growing more impatient with Steve and Dustin as they went through a cycle of cackling. You rolled your eyes and dragged yourself to the kitchen.

“I hate you two.” You groaned.

“Hey!” Steve practically gasped, following you.

You opened the fridge pulling out a can of Coke and opening it with satisfying pop. You turned, leaning against the counter as you took a gulp of the cold beverage. 

“I’m sorry for laughing.” Steve apologized, running his hand through his hair.

He leaned against the counter opposite to you.

“What were you even laughing about?” Your arms crossed after you set your drink behind you. 

“You.”

“Thanks, Steve.”

Sarcasm filled your voice as you pushed past him and made your way back to your room.

“No, wait, that’s not what I meant!”

Steve ran after you, sliding in front of the hallway before you could pass. You groaned, trying to push past him.

“Let me through!” You whined.

“Not until you let me explain myself!”

You sighed, looking at your wrist as if you had a watch on. 

“You have thirty seconds.”

“Okay, okay! Um…”

“Twenty-seven…”

“Ah! Your face was bright red and it was really funny and cute to see you so flustered!” Steve shouted in a panic.

Your eyes were wide, staring at Steve’s face while his eyes closed. He was trying to catch his breath when he made eye contact with you, his face covered in a heavy blush. 

It was silent for what felt like hours.

“Please say something.” Steve whispered.

You paused. “You’re cute when you’re flustered too.”

Your smile quickly turned into laugh, causing Steve to smile. You brought your hand up to your mouth in an attempt to quiet your laughter. Steve couldn’t help but begin to laugh as well, his arms falling from the hallway walls.  
You moved back into the kitchen, continuing to laugh. Tears began to fall down your cheeks as you leaned onto the counter.

As you turned back around, Steve was becoming close. He had the biggest smile you had ever seen on him, as he lifted his hand to your cheek. Your laughter had died down, and you were still trying to get your breathing back to normal.   
Steve used his thumb to wipe away your tears before cupping your cheek and leaning in. Your eyes closed as your lips connected, your arms propped up against the counter as Steve’s other hand moved to your hip. 

You pulled away for air, blush covered your face. Steve’s hand was still on your cheek when you brought your hand up to cover his. You pulled his hand down from your cheek slowly. His face faltered, before you placed his hand on your other hip and you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him again. 

Both of you were smiling as your lips pressed together, any space that had been between you disappeared.

“Ugh, gross!” You heard Dustin call from the kitchen entrance.

You and Steve separated, turning to Dustin before looking back at each other and laughing.


	3. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were a loner and Billy was the new craze, so who knew you two were exactly what each other needed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s your trigger warning for abuse, there’s no graphic depictions but it is mentioned, so be careful!

You were an only child, or more so the only child your mom had. Your dad had slept with so many women that there was a possibility that you were partially related to half the school.  
If the cheating wasn’t bad enough, he was a physically abusive alcoholic and everyone in Hawkins knew. You were lucky in a sense, the school bullies tended to leave you alone for the most part. You were just given the occasional mocking, but you weren’t too bothered at this point.  
You had decided to avoid any and all relationships, scared that the man you are with would become your dad. It was your biggest fear. 

Every day was the same; school, sit in the parking lot until your dad forgets to pick you up, and you walk home just to be harassed by the very same man when you get home. You don’t cry as much as you used to, but you figured that it wasn’t a good thing.  
You were sitting in calculus when the door burst open. Your eyes stared at the man as he walked in.

“You must be Billy.” The teacher crossed his arms.

“That’s me.” He smirked, winking to the girls who were swooning over him. You rolled your eyes and drew your eyes back to the sheet of notebook paper you had been doodling on.

“Well you can have a seat behind Miss (y/n).”

You stopped moving as you felt all the heads turn towards you. The girls scoffed as you looked up to see Billy walking towards you. As he approached the empty desk, you looked back down to your paper and set your chin on your hand.  
The teacher resumed the lesson, and you were zoning out until you felt a tap on your shoulder. You sighed, turning to look at the new kid.

“What?” You deadpanned, watching him press his tongue to his cheek.

“No need to be hostile, princess, I just need a pencil.”

You groaned, digging a pencil out of your bag and hanging it to him before turning back around.

You could feel his eyes watching your every move, but everyone else’s eyes were on him. You hated being the center of attention. 

As the bell rang, you began grabbing your belongings, making your way to the door. It was your lunchtime, so you made your way to the outside of the school to waste time. You never ate lunch so you’d be hungry enough at dinner to eat the food your dad made.  
You sat on the sidewalk in the shade, watching the teenage girls flock Billy’s car. You couldn’t deny it was amusing to watch them fight each other over him.

“Hey, princess!” You heard him call, it almost looked like he was looking at you. You pulled your legs closer to your chest as he began walking towards you. Panic began to set in as you realize he actually intended to talk to you.  
Billy stood directly in front of you, crouching down to meet your eyes.

“Hey,” he soothed. “I just wanted to give you your pencil back.”

You didn’t like the way he spoke, it felt as though he always had an ulterior motive. 

“You can keep it.” You muttered.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.” 

You sighed, shaking your head. “I said you can keep it.” 

Billy slowly nodded. Looking at you as your eyes were pointed at the floor. 

“What was your name again?” He spoke, his voice was softer than before, causing you to look at him. 

“(y/n)”

“(y/n)...” he slowly stood back up. 

When you looked up at him you noticed bruising on his wrist. You blinked several times, knowing exactly what they were from. 

“Hey, Billy?” You spoke up, stopping him from continuing to turn away from you.  
Once he looked back you stood up, moving closer to him. He was intently watching you move as you approached his ear.

“Your abuse doesn’t have to define you.” You whispered, turning back to grab your stuff and heading inside. Billy just stood there, watching you walk away. 

The next day was different. Billy was silent. If you were being honest it was off-putting. Especially when he told girls to leave him alone.  
It was calculus class when you decided that you had enough. You set your pencil down and turned to Billy. 

“I want to talk to you at lunch. I’ll meet you at your car. Deal?”

Billy seemed taken aback by your sudden interaction with him. 

“Deal.” 

When lunch rolled around you became nervous. You shook your head, letting out a deep breath, as you passed your usual spot. Billy was alone, leaning against his car with a cigarette between his lips. 

“Hey!” You called, causing Billy to quickly turn to you. It almost looked like he had a small smile but it was hard to tell from the distance. 

“Do you mind if we sit in your car?” You asked, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

“If you want, I guess.” He breathed, tossing his cigarette to the ground.  
You set your bag in the floorboard and got in, closing the door behind you. Billy followed suit, turning to face you once his door was closed.

“What was it you wanted to talk about princess?” He purred.

“Stop.”

“What?” He asked, his face was a blend of emotions.

“Stop with the act. I don’t want to hear that bullshit. What’s happening with you?”

Billy gave a forced laugh, “what are you talking about, princess?”

You were becoming annoyed. You looked down before pulling your sleeve up to show bruising similar to the ones that you had seen on Billy the other day.

“This. I know you live in a shitty home, because I live in one too. You don’t have to act like you’re ‘all that’ around me because I know you’re hurting inside. So just talk to me. Actually talk to me.”

Billy was silent. You both stared at each other as you watched tears well up in his eyes.

“Is it your dad too?” He whispered, you nodded in response. 

He gently took your hand and looked over the handprint that wrapped your left wrist. You closed your eyes as he kissed your injury. 

“Hey,” you whispered softly, “are you okay?” 

He turned to look at you, tears falling down his cheeks. 

“Shhhh,” you hummed, cupping his cheek. You wiped his tears away with your thumb and sadly smiled.  
Billy closed his eyes, leaning into your touch. 

“Do you want to skip class with me?” You whispered, receiving a nod. 

You thought for a moment, before you had an idea.

“Hey, do you know a quiet place?”

Billy opened his eyes, thinking for a moment.

“Yeah, I can think of a few.” He murmured.

“Let’s go to your favorite one, yeah?” He nodded in response, starting the car. 

Once you two left the parking lot you grabbed his hand. Billy looked at your hand, and softly smiled, closing his fingers. Both of your eyes shifted back up to the road, but you saw him occasionally look over to you and smile. 

Maybe he wasn’t as bad as you thought he was.

After a while of looking out the window, the car began to slow.

“We’re here.” He spoke, pulling off to the side of the road and putting the car into park.

“Do you trust me?” He whispered, looking at you with hope. You smiled, slowly nodding.  
Billy stepped out of the car, walking over to help you out.

“Thank you.” You whispered.

“Of course, (y/n).”

You blushed at him using something other than ‘princess.’ It made you feel important.  
Billy took your hand in his, intertwining fingers as you walked. He was relaxed, which was a sight you never thought you’d see. As you walked you grew closer and closer to him until you were shoulder to shoulder. 

“We’re almost there.” He spoke, you were in the middle of the woods. You were definitely a bit antsy as you walked, flinching at every twig snap. You were thankful that Billy never laughed at you, he just gently squeezed your hand, calming you down.  
Before you knew it, you were on a gravel path. You looked up at Billy and he returned the look with a smile. As you continued to walk, Billy stopped. You turned to him, confused. 

“Close your eyes.” He whispered, stepping closer to you. Your head tilted slightly, in confusion.

“Trust me.” You sighed, closing your eyes as he set his hand on the small of your back and you slowly walked forward.

“Okay, you ready?” He whispered into your ear. You nodded, tensing up. “Open.”

When your eyes opened, you were overlooking the lake. You were on a cliff, with the tranquil water swallowing the bottom. Your smile grew wider.

“It’s beautiful.” 

Billy turned to you, and you turned to him. The gap between you two began to close as his hands found their way to your hips.

“You’re beautiful.”

Tears began to well in your eyes as you smiled. As you close your eyelids the fresh teardrops slid down your cheeks. Billy brought his hands up to wipe away your tears, and you set your hands on top of his.  
You stood like this for a while, just gazing into each others eyes. This was the happiest you had been in your entire life, and you couldn’t be any more grateful for it. 

“Billy?” You whispered, closing your eyes.

He hummed in response.

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

Your eyes opened, “trusting me.”

Billy looked down.

“Hey, hey,” you cooed, pulling his hands down. You watched him for a moment before lifting his chin with your hand. Billy made eye contact with you, his eyes sorrowful. 

“Come here.” You spoke, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around you, pressing his face into the crook of your neck.  
Billy let out a soft whimper, you felt his tears roll down your collarbone. 

“It’s okay.” You hummed, moving a hand to the back of his head. His hold on you tightened as you felt him tremble. Your breathing slowed, eyes closed as you held him. 

After a while, Billy began to quiet down, his hold on you loosened. The hand that was weaved into his hair moved to his cheek, gently lifting his face from your shoulder.

“How are you feeling?” You quietly spoke, wiping tears from his face. 

“I don’t know.” His voice was deeper, embarrassed. You gently smiled, letting off a soft chuckle.

“What’re you laughing at?” His voice had become tense.

“I like it when your voice sounds like this.” You smiled, gently kissing him. After a moment, Billy softly kissed you back. He was so gentle with you. His hands moved to the small of your back, pulling you closer with a neediness.  
When your lips released your foreheads met, breathing in each other’s breath. Your eyes slowly opened, you noticed the smile that Billy had been hiding. He looked beautiful, his eyes closed, he was at peace. Your smile grew wider, closing your eyes again. 

Billy pulled away first, making your eyes open as he tucked a strand of your (h/c) hair behind your ear. 

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered. 

Blush covered your face, making his smile grow.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” 

Your head tilted down as you smiled. 

“Oh, stop it.” You laughed, looking back at him. Billy sighed, looking into your eyes. He was searching for something.

“I love you.” He whispered, it was so soft you almost didn’t know if you heard him right. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” You asked, tilting your head.

“Um… nothing, don’t worry about it.” He became sheepish, looking away. His cheeks were pink, making you grin. 

“I love you too.”

Billy turned his head to you, his face was bright red. 

“You did hear me!” He gasped, making you chuckle. 

Your arms snaked around his neck as the space between you closed again.


	4. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working at a cookie store in the mall has its setbacks, but the cute boy at the Scoops Ahoy is definitely a plus.

You have only been working at the mall for a few months now, and you had already spent more time here than at home. You worked at the Starcourt Mall’s ‘Great American Cookies’ on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays.  
You hated the uniform but you couldn’t deny how much fun it was decorating cookies for a living. It was no surprise to anyone how much you enjoyed this, having been baking with your mom for a majority of your life.

It was eleven in the morning and you had already started rolling doughs. Your hands messy with flour as you kneaded your palms into the slightly sticky substance. Customers were pretty uncommon at this time in the day, but it definitely picked up around lunchtime. 

“Hi!”

The sudden voice from behind you made you jump. You turned to the counter with your hand against your chest, 

“Hello,” you spoke with a smile, leaning forward onto the counter, “what can I get for you today?”

The kid let out a soft hum, moving to the glass where all of the finished cookies sat. You watched the curly haired boy look over all the cookies before looking over his shoulder. He seemed to be looking for someone.

“You good?” You asked, watching the teen quickly turn to you and stand up.

“Uhhh…” 

He seemed to be trying to decide on what to do.

“Do you want some help deciding? I can tell you which my favorites are.”

He nodded, his yellow and green hat bouncing with his hair.

“What’s your name?” You asked, grabbing a piece of tissue paper from the box.

“Dustin.” He smiled.

“Dustin, nice to meet you.” You smiled.

“Okay,” you slid open the door to the cookie gallery, “my favorites are the birthday cake and sugar, but I also enjoy the domino.” You pointed to each as you spoke, looking to Dustin after you finished speaking. He was nodding to himself. 

“How about you surprise me?”

“Got it.” You nodded, grabbing a to-go bag and scooping up a domino and a birthday cake cookie and putting them in the bag. You closed the compartment and folded the bag shut as you walked to the register. 

“That’ll be a dollar twenty-five.” You smiled, pushing the bag to him. He already had money in his hand, quickly handing it to you and leaving in a hurry.

“Huh…” you brushed your cheek with the back of your hand, looking over the quarters. There was a note written on the dollar bill. You looked up, slightly confused, before setting the change in the register and leaning back onto the counter.  
You held the worn paper between your fingers, reading over the scribbled note.

It was a phone number and a small note beneath it. 

‘You look cute with flour on your face’

You were blushing as you reread it. You looked back up, scanning the mall to see if anyone was looking at you. You continued to eye the customers before spotting a glare coming from a bush across the mall. You blinked your eyes, seeing a pair of binoculars and two boys watching you from across the establishment.  
A small chuckle escaped your lips and you waved, causing the boy with binoculars to look up at you with wide eyes. 

He didn’t look as young as who you could only assume to be Dustin, but both of the boys quickly rushed into the Scoops Ahoy before you could get a good look at his face.  
You were smiling when you went back to the unfinished cookie dough, stuffing the dollar bill into your apron pocket. 

It was finally your lunch break. You were sitting in the back room, eyeing the phone number in your hand. You sighed, shrugging as you stood up and made your way to the phone. You carefully dialed each number, holding the phone up to your ear.  
It didn’t ring for long before the phone was answered.

“Hello?” The voice was coming from who you could only assume to be the boy with the binoculars.

“You answered fast.” You let off a soft chuckle, moving the phone to your other ear.

“Yeah, hahah…”

There was a pause before you spoke, “I never caught your name?”

“Oh! I’m Steve, and if I’m being honest I don’t really know yours either.” You could tell he was a bit awkward, and very embarrassed.

Before you could speak you heard a voice in the background. “Yes you do! I told you when I got back!” It was undoubtedly Dustin.

You couldn’t help but let out a laugh, a muffled ‘hey, shut up!’ filled your ear as the boys bantered on the other side of the phone.

“I’m sorry about that.” Steve awkwardly laughed.

“Don’t sweat it, you two made my day.”

“Would you mind if I came down and actually talked to you?”

“Only if you bring me lunch!” You exclaimed, having yet to eat.

Steve laughed, “only if it’s a date?”

You sighed, “sure, it’s a date.”

The boys on the other side were obviously excited now, their yelling made it no secret. You began to laugh, “see you in a bit, Steve.”

“Wait! I don’t know what you want!”

“Surprise me.”


	5. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stressful day, the only thing you wanted was a relaxed evening with your boyfriend, Steve. Good thing that he needed that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is heavily inspired by ‘nicknames you call Steve’ from robinlikeswomen on Tumblr, so go check that out!

“Bubba!” You called from the couch, encased in the warmth of your blanket.

“What’s up?” Steve hummed, leaning into the living room of the apartment you shared.

“Come lay with me.” 

Steve smiled, “you know damn well that we can’t both fit on that couch.”

You refused to emote, crossing your arms as you stared at him. “Try me.” 

Your boyfriend watched you stand up, motioning to the couch you had been laying on.

He rolled his eyes as he walked over to you.

“Don’t look at me with that tone of voice.” You joked, making him erupt with laughter.

Steve sat down on the couch, looking at you as if he were waiting for instructions. You brought your hands to his shoulders, pushing him to lay on his back.

“You comfy, bub?” You asked, leaning over him.

Steve grinned, “yeah.” 

“Good.” You spoke, standing up straight. 

You wrapped the blanket around your shoulders as you set your leg on the other side of Steve, straddling him.  
A blush covered his cheeks as you looked down at him. Your smile grew before you slowly laid down on top of him, your chin landing on his chest.

“Are you happy now?”

“Yes, thank you.” You smiled, closing your eyes.

“You’re welcome, sunshine.” Your eyes reopened to see the grin plastered on Steve’s face.

“I love you, Bubba.” You hummed, snaking your hands beneath his shirt to gently rub his back with your fingertips.

“I love you too, (y/n).”

Your eyes began to close, your mind drifting into sleep before the doorbell rang. You groaned, pressing your face into Steve’s chest. He softly laughed, wrapping his arms around you. 

The doorbell rang again, making your face flush red with anger. You got up from on top of Steve and stormed to the door.

“What do you want?” You roared, looking down to see a band of kids. You loudly groaned, turning to Steve.  
He sighed, getting up from the couch. “What do you want now?” He asked, joining you in the doorway. 

“To talk… privately.” Mike deadpanned, looking at you. You rolled your eyes.

“Fine,” you shrugged. You quickly turned to Steve, whispering quietly in his ear.

“Have fun, baby.”

Steve deeply hummed in response, his face reddening. You snickered as you skipped to your shared bedroom, swiftly closing the door.

“You better make this quick, shitheads.” He spoke, bringing his hands to his hips. 

“Can we come in?” Lucas asked, making Max nod along.

“No.” Steve said crossing his arms. 

“What? Why not?” Dustin outburst.

“Because, (y/n) and I had a long day and we were relaxing before you assholes came along.”

“But this is important!” Max stated, pushed forward in the group. 

“And you can wait until tomorrow to tell me. Goodnight.” Steve growled, closing the door. 

Before it could close completely, Eleven pushed it open.

“Jesus Christ.” Steve groaned, brushing his hair back with his hands. 

“You have three minutes, starting now.” He began impatiently tapping his foot. 

It had been a while since you had gone into the room, making you curious as to what was taking so long. You softly sighed, getting up out of bed and sneaking out of your room. You were wearing Steve’s shirt, which was baggy on you, and a pair of his basketball shorts that sagged enough to show off the waistband of your underwear.   
You rubbed your eyes as you encountered the light, the sound of bantering children filled your apartment. The group was standing in the kitchen, Steve was facing away from you. 

You had sensed the perfect opportunity to spook your significant other, and you decided to act upon it. You crouched low to the ground, a devilish grin painted your face as you silently crept closer.

“Look, we know this isn’t a good time but we don’t know who else to go to!” Mike lowered his voice.

“I don’t either, but I don’t want to be wrapped up in this shit anymore! I’m happy! I found someone I actually love and I don’t want that to be ruined for me by a bunch of kids and some stupid monster!” Steve slammed his hand down onto the countertop making you freeze in your place.

As you stood up your face dropped. The kids continued to stare at Steve in shock at his sudden outburst. 

“Honey?” You quietly called, sheepishly standing at the entrance to the hall.

Steve turned to you, horror covered his face.

“It’s time for you to go.” He stated, turning to the kids.

“But Steve!” Dustin objected.

“No! I need you to leave!” Steve yelled, pointing to the door.

“Now!” He growled, making you shrink.

The kids hesitantly moved to the door, Steve intently watching them. They stayed silent as Steve slammed the door behind them.

“Hun?” You murmured, wrapping your arms around yourself.

Steve stood still, staring at the door.

“Hey…” you cooed, taking a small step forward.

You completely stopped moving when you heard him whimper.

“No…” You whispered, quickly walking to him.

“Oh my angel,” you murmured, gently setting your hand on his back, “I’m so sorry.”

Steve turned to you, tears streaming down his face.

“No, no.” Your eyes filled with sorrow, setting your hands on his cheeks.

“I’m here.” You breathed, Steve’s eyes stayed closed.

“Look at me, my angel.” You whispered, wiping his tears.

He slowly looked up at you, his eyes had already become pink. Your face fell, tears welling up in your eye sockets.

“Come.” You simply spoke, taking his hand in yours and pulling him to bed.

You closed the door behind you, climbing into your bed. The soft light that radiated from the lamp helped hide the hurt that burned a hole in your heart.

Steve slowly climbed in after you, “come here, my angel.” You whispered, opening your arms to him. He softly whimpered as he pressed his face into your warmth. You encased him in the safety of your embrace, pressing a kiss into the top of his head.  
Steve continued to sob into you as you gently rubbed shapes onto his back. As he began to quiet down, you stared at the wall.

“So much for a relaxed evening.” You whispered.

You were caught off guard by the weak laugh that radiated from Steve. You began to smile, knowing your sunshine was back.


	6. Messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had the biggest crush on Robin Buckley, and in hopes of telling her how you felt, you asked her to help you clean your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first wlw chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!

You groaned as your mother spoke to you.

“Look, it’s your senior year, so you’re only living here for a little bit longer. That means you need to be able to live on your own.”

You rolled your eyes as your mom droned on.

“So clean your room, and you’re gonna have to start acting like an adult, so you’ll also have to do chores around the house.”

You groaned louder, throwing your head back against the wall.

“The fact that I can only see the floor where you walk every day is worrying. You have until tomorrow to finish since you’re not doing anything.”

“Mom!” You exclaimed.

“Hey, I’m even allowing you to invite someone over to help if you want, just get it done.” She pointed out before closing the door.

You sighed, turning to your bedside table and picking up the phone. You could only think of one person to invite: your crush. Robin Buckley. Just thinking about her made your face redden.

You and Robin had recently stopped talking, but in hopes that you could become close, you decided to invite her over.

You quickly shook your head as you dialed her number.

“Here goes nothing,” you murmured as the phone rang.

“Hello?” Robin spoke from the other side.

“Hey, Robin! It’s been a minute, huh?” You said, turning onto your stomach.

“Oh, hey (y/n)! It has been, hasn’t it? Sorry.” You were so lucky that Robin was at least friends with you. Being gay in the 80s is a nightmare, and you were especially terrified that Robin would be unaccepting of your sexuality and feelings toward her.

“It’s alright, but um... I apparently have to have my room clean by tomorrow, and you know how bad it is.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty bad” she laughed, making you chuckle.

“It is, but she said I could have someone come over to help, and I was wondering if you’d be interested?” You scratched the side of your head as you spoke.

“Yeah sure, I’m down.”

“Sweet! See you in ten?” You asked.

“See you in ten.”

Upon hanging up, you pressed your face into your pillow and screamed. After your little outburst, you jumped up.

“I need a shower.” You jogged to your dresser and picked out comfortable clothes, before hopping in.

Your hair was still wet when the doorbell rang.

“I got it!” You exclaimed, hopping down the stairs.

“Robin!” You grinned, throwing your arms up.

“(y/n)!” She called back, throwing her arms up in response, causing the both of you to laugh.

“Alright, let’s go upstairs, shall we?”

Robin nodded as you opened the door wide for her to enter. You two made your way up to your bedroom, your eyes met with the practically inhabitable room.

Your crush let out a large sigh before looking at you. When you made eye contact you both began to laugh again. Robin entered your room first, you were following close behind when you closed the door behind you.

“Trash and dirty clothes first.” She nodded once as confirmation to herself as she spoke.

“Got it.” You agreed, grabbing the trash bag that hung off your door.

It had been a few hours since you started, you had a third of your room done and the both of you decided it was time to take a break.

You were both on your unmade bed, Robin was sitting with her legs crossed and you had been laying on your back. 

“When was the last time you cleaned your room?” She asked, brushing her hair behind her ear.

“Um… I think it’s a bad thing that I can’t remember…” you let out a soft chuckle.

“I missed hanging out with you.” Robin murmured, leaning onto her elbows.

“I miss it too. Why did we stop hanging out?” You asked, turning onto your stomach.

Robin’s face flushed as you looked to her.

“Um…” she quickly brought her hands to her face.

“What?” You laughed, gently hitting her knee.

“I don’t know…”

“C’mon, you can tell me! I promise I won’t be mad.” You brought your hand up and held out your pinky.

“Promise?” She asked.

“Promise.” Your pinkies linked before Robin sighed.

“I stopped talking to you because…” she paused, gently shaking her head. “because I liked you and I was scared you’d hate me...” Her voice became hushed, her head dropped in embarrassment.

Your face became bright red, you pushed up onto your knees with a sense of urgency.

“Wait, you-?” You spoke quickly.

Robin silently nodded, making you sigh.

“Thank god.” You whispered.

“What?” She murmured, slowly looking up at you.

“I really like you, Robin. I was just terrified to tell you because I didn’t know if you were homophobic. It’s a relief that you’re gay too!” You laughed, making her softly chuckle.

Robin’s eyes closed, a smile rest upon her lips.

Your heart began to race as you gently brought your hand to her cheek. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion before you leaned in. 

Your lips connected and it felt like electricity.

You separated, gazing at each other in awe. 

“(y/n)?”

“Yeah?”

“Was that your first kiss too?”

You nodded, smiling.

“I’m glad it was you.” You smiled, tilting your head.

“Me too.” You had never seen Robin smile so brightly, but it was a sight for sore eyes.

A devilish grin appeared on your face as you leaned onto your knees.

“Oh no, what are you planning now?” Robin asked with a soft chuckle.

You pounced onto her, pushing her down onto the bed. Robin let out a squeal as you covered her face in hundreds of kisses.

“(y/n)!” She exclaimed, laughter filling your ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m also taking requests right now, so if there’s something you want to see, just tell me.


	7. Anything for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After graduating, you were no longer the awkward-looking teen, which made all the boys want you. Thank god Billy was there to defend you.

It had been one summer since you graduated, and your appearance changed drastically. You moved out of your parents’ house the day after graduation, and you finally had the opportunity to do things your own way.  
You had your hair professionally cut, you chose your own clothes, and you usually stayed by your apartment’s pool. You were no longer the pale, awkward-looking teen you had been for the past for years, and it was both a blessing and a curse.

Your (h/c) hair perfectly framed your acne-free face as you gazed into the mirror. You adjusted your shirt after tucking it into your jean shorts. Your black converse tinged with dirt from the months of skateboarding.

It was a Friday night, you hadn’t gone out and done anything in a while, so you decided to have a night out. Since you were nineteen you weren’t allowed to go to bars, but you had heard about a party going on and decided to check it out.  
You glided down the sidewalk, weaving back and forth as you felt the breeze on your skin. Boys whistled at you as you passed, making you roll your eyes. 

You had arrived to the party, the yard swarming with underage drinkers. Brushing your hand through your hair, you walked to the door. It was wide open, exposing the youthful partygoers. You set your board in the corner next to the door, making your way to the punch bowl.   
As you poured yourself a drink, you felt a harsh slap on your ass. You jolted up, quickly turning to the drunk man with a grin on his face.

Your face flushed red with anger as you threw your drink on him.

“Asshole!” You yelled, causing the room to fall silent. 

The boy was soaked with your beverage, sobering him up. His jaw dropped, and he quickly left. You sighed, pressing the palm of your hand into your forehead.  
Before you could grab the ladle, you noticed him. Billy Hargrove. He was watching you, all of you. He was leaning against the wall, his bare chest exposed behind his leather jacket. 

You shook your head, tightly gripping the ladle as you filled your cup up to the brim.

“Here goes nothing.” You murmured, downing the alcohol in a few seconds.

You set your empty cup down onto the table, entering the crowd of dancers. Your eyes closed as you moved your body to the beat, the alcohol filling your veins as you bounced.   
You felt the eyes on you, but you didn’t care, a smile covered your face as you danced.

Hands moved down your waist as you felt someone press against you. Your movement stopped as you turned to see who was on you. He smelled of booze, a sleazy high schooler was making his way to kiss your neck before you wiggled out of his grip.

“Hands off, dickwad.” You groaned, pushing him away from you.

“That’s no way to speak to a man who’s only showing you love.” He slurred.

“Get away from me.” You growled, your hair falling into your face.

He slowly took a step closer to you before someone stepped in front of you.

“Leave her alone, asswipe.” Billy roughly spoke, his hands forming fists as he leaned towards your harasser.

“Why are you defending her, Hargrove?” 

“Because she’s my girlfriend, dick brain.”

Your eyes widened, quickly pushing yourself into him. Playing along with his bit, you wrapped your arm around him, pressing into his side.  
Billy looked down to you, his arm snaking his way to your hip.

“You okay, princess?” He whispered, receiving a nod from you.

“You’re lucky. If she said no, your ass would be grass. Now beat it.” You felt Billy’s arm tense around you.  
You softly chuckled as your harasser ran in terror.

“I want to talk, meet me in the last room on the left.” Billy’s whisper was smooth, making you bite your lip.   
He left your side, making you close your eyes and sigh. Your lips pursed as you made your way to the hall. 

The door was slightly ajar, Billy was inside, leaning on the wall as he had been before. You silently opened the door and entered, slowly closing it behind you. 

“What’s your name?” Billy spoke, it was the first time you heard his voice without anger in it. 

“(y/n). It’s been a while, Billy.” You smirked, Billy’s facade dropped.

“Wait, like (y/f/n) (y/l/n)?” He asked, shock on his face.

You nodded, turning in a circle.

“You like the new me?” You gently bit your lip.

“I do.” He purred slowly walking toward you. 

You and Billy stood a few inches apart, he gently raised his hand and tucked your hair behind your ear.

“You look so beautiful.” Your face flushed, your gaze falling to the ground.

“No, no, no, princess,” he lifted your chin with his finger, “I want to see that pretty face of yours.”

You met his gaze, his blue eyes sparkled as he looked at you. His hand slowly opened, moving to your cheek as you stared at each other.

“You are so slow.” You spoke, pressing into him. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you kissed him. His arms wrapped around your waist, your bodies left no space for air as your lips connected.   
Billy pulled away for air, your bodies still pressed against each other.

“Feisty, I like that.” He had a genuine smile, making you laugh.

You gently set your head against his chest, letting out a sigh. 

“I’m tired.” You murmured.

Billy’s chest raised as he chuckled. 

“I bet. You didn’t drive, did you?” He murmured, you shook your head against his chest. 

It felt like you were getting heavier as you stood with Billy. 

“Did you bring anything?”

“Um… I brought my skateboard.” Billy paused, nodding slowly. 

“I bet you and Max would get along.” He whispered.

“Who’s Max?” You murmured, looking up at him.

“She’s my… my sister.”

“Oh. She has a cool name.” You smiled, your eyes drooping. 

“Yeah… she does. Now let's get you home.” Billy wrapped his arms around you, “could you jump for me, princess?” He softly asked.

“Anything for you.” You hummed, jumping up and wrapping your legs around him. 

“Where’s your board?”

“It’s in the corner by the door.” You murmured, your face tucking into the crook of his neck. 

Billy walked you out to his car, gently setting you in the passenger seat before going back and grabbing your skateboard. He set your belongings in the back seat before getting in. 

When he got in, you were curled up in the seat, fast asleep. Billy sighed, “what am I going to do with you?” 

You were awoken by sunlight, making you softly groan. You were comfortable and warm, and you weren’t ready for morning. You pressed your face into what you thought was your pillow.  
It threw you off when you felt a hand wrap around you.

“Shit!” You cried. Billy was startled by your sudden outburst.

“You okay?” He asked, worry in his voice.

“Yeah… sorry, you just scared the hell out of me.” You sighed, slowly laying down onto your back. 

The room fell silent, guilt crawling up your spine. You turned onto your side, facing Billy. He was watching you. His gaze felt different from everyone else, he was looking at you. Not your body.   
You scrunched your face as you thought, mentally giving in to your temptation. You moved closer to Billy, pressing your body into his. Your forehead rest against his chest as you wrapped your arms around him. 

You breathed in his scent, feeling a gentle kiss on the top of your head.

Words slipped out of your mouth, making Billy hum in confusion.

“I want to be your real girlfriend.” You repeated, looking up to meet his gaze. 

“I want you to defend me like to did last night. I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine.” You spoke softly, Billy’s face was now painted in a blush as you stared at him.

“Anything for you.”


	8. Author’s Note

Hello! I just wanted to give a little update since it’s been a minute. (I’m also going to keep this brief, I know most people don’t particularly care about my life.) School for me starts up on the 19th, and I plan to write more once the semester starts. I had a few things pop up over the past month which caused me to have no free time, but I did start another chapter. 

So that’s why I haven’t posted anything! I have several ideas for what I want to do, but I still want to hear what you want. If there’s any ships or prompts you want, don’t be afraid to tell me! (Shhh don’t tell anyone, but I am planning on adding more than just __ x Readers)

Alright, I think that’s all I have to say, so I’ll see you soon!


	9. Changing Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were grateful for your friends, especially when they offered to buy you the new bathing suits that you desperately needed in order to impress your crush, Billy Hargrove. Much to your surprise, it wasn’t the bathing suit that impressed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lil more sexual than the other ones, but it doesn’t get that intense. Enjoy ;)

Summer was nearing and you had lost enough weight to not fit your bathing suits. Your best friends had discovered this fact and decided to treat you to the new Starcourt Mall’s selection, on them. Of course, this was only if you let them decide on which ones.

You weren’t used to having people look at you like this, but you had succumbed to the fact that you couldn’t afford even one new bathing suit. You hesitantly agreed.

As your friends dragged you through the packed shopping center, you had spotted your crush. Billy Hargrove. You couldn’t help falling for the bad boys, before Billy it had been King Steve. The girls that gripped your hands agreed that Billy was so bad for you, but you couldn’t help but fall starstruck for the blonde boy. A fresh coat of blush littered your face as the realization sank in, Billy was looking back at you. Your eyes widened and a sudden rush overcame you, causing you to outrun your friends.   
A gasp of shock escaped the girls as you bolted into the Gap. Once in the safety of the clothing racks, you were probed by your confused friends. As you were catching your breath, you began to laugh, leaning onto the nearest rack.

“He looked at me!” you wheezed, receiving concerned looks. 

“What?”

“Billy! He’s here! And he was looking at me!” You began to laugh again, brushing your hair out of your face.

Your friends shook their heads, smiling.

“You’re too much, (y/n).” One of your friends chuckled, making you blush.

You were still catching your breath when you entered the summer section, the racks lined with colorful one-pieces and patterned two-pieces. The three of you immediately began peruse the selection, gathering your favorites. You had picked up two of your own, a black one-piece that showed off some heavy cleavage and one you considered to be too risky, but you decided to give it a try.   
Everyone would definitely consider you to be the conservative type, but if you wanted any chance with THE Billy Hargrove, you needed to step out of your comfort zone. 

You met up with your friends at the entrance of what felt like a dark, scary tunnel that could be filled with deadly monsters or snakes. The “Changing Room” sign hung low on the wall, making you deeply inhale. You scooped the stack of bathing suits out of your friend's hands and entered the open stall.

“Just so you know, I change really slow and you’re probably better off just walking around the mall-” you stated, peeking your head out of the room.

“Oh shut up, we’re seeing you in every single one of them.”

You dramatically groaned, closing the door and locking it. You eyed your body in the mirror as your clothes fell to the floor. Your clothes formed a pile as you kicked them into the corner of the small room. Thumbing through the selected apparel, you sorted them from your least favorite to your favorite, with the two you secretly chose at the end. 

The first suit was snug to your body, looking almost like a second skin. You turned your back to the mirror, eyeing your butt from over your shoulder, and humming in disappointment.  
You swung the door open, stepping out into the hallway for your friends to see. They let out a collective hum as you turned in a circle.

“Do you like it?”

You quickly shook your head in response, receiving a nod.

“Good, because this definitely is not the one.” You chuckled, walking back into your private room.

The second layer of “skin” peeled off easily, followed by you putting it back onto the hanger and moving to the next one. The process was relatively steady, you had still not liked any of the ones you had tried on, but you were only just getting to the good ones. AKA the last four.  
You stepped into the bright pink and blue one-piece, pulling it up over your shoulders. The mirror only gained a quick glance before you stepped out into the hallway for the sixth time. 

“I think Mrs. Wheeler has that exact one… Why’d you grab that one?” Your friend turned to the other, getting a shrug. 

“That’s a no then.” You quickly spoke, walking back in. 

You slipped out of the bathing suit, putting it in what you had now called “The Trash Pile.” The next choice was a sleek red two-piece that rode up to your belly-button on the sides. You nodded as you rolled your hips and ran your fingers through your hair.  
The door squeaked as you opened it slowly, seductively sticking your leg through the gap before swinging the door open dramatically and turning your head quickly enough to send your hair over your shoulder.

“OOOH!” Your friend pressed her hand against her chest as the other gripped her arm with her jaw dropped.

“Look at you!” She exclaimed, violently pulling on the other’s arm enough to shake her back and forth.

You laughed at how ridiculous your friends were currently acting. 

“I’m taking that as a yes.” Your words oozed like honey as you spoke, turning and re-entering the changing room. 

Upon taking it off, you formed a new pile, appropriately named “Billy Bait.” Of course, you didn’t know how fitting that name had been. Unbeknownst to you, Billy had spotted you from the middle of the racks, half naked with your hair seductively resting on your shoulder. He had no chance resisting you, stretch-marks and all.

You decided that the risk-taker was the grand finale, so you unhooked the black one you had selected from the hanger and pulled it on. It fit well around your hips, but your breasts nearly burst out of the top. You quickly shook your head as you pulled it off your body and put it in the “trash.” It was down to the last one, and you were desperate to have more than just one bathing suit to wear to the crowded Hawkins pool. If you were going to seduce Billy you needed a show-stopper. 

The last one you selected was very attention drawing, with the neon colors and lack of material. Besides the relatively small triangles of neon green polyester, it was mostly string. It showed your body off like a show-and-tell, and you were sure that when Billy saw you in this, he would want to bring you as his. You grinned brightly as you turned in front of the well-lit mirror. 

“Surprise! I picked out a special surprise for you! Are you ready?” You shouted from behind the door, hearing a muffled “yes!” from the other side. 

You turned the handle slow, and peeked your head out, the same grin painting your face. 

“Are you suuuure?” You confirmed, your friends practically vibrating with excitement. 

You stepped out of hiding, for the first time in your life, you had actually stepped out of the dressing room in a showy bathing suit. You were positive that no one had ever seen this much of your skin, and you weren’t unhappy with that fact.   
The girls squealed at the sight, you, in a swimsuit that could easily reside behind the cover of a play-boy magazine. You. Of all people.

Throughout high school you were only known to wear baggy hoodies and sweatpants, hiding as much skin as you possibly could. Your friends were astounded to see you beaming. Billy was star-struck. Your body practically glimmered beneath the store lights, he was slowly approaching where you and your friends had been residing for the last hour and a half. 

“That’s the one. That’s the one. That’s the one.” Your friend's voice was dripping with happiness.

You spun around, exposing your rear-end, in fact, the bottom part covered absolutely none of your butt. The bathing suit you had picked out was in fact a thong, and your entire ass was out.

“OH MY GOD!” Your friend shrieked, making your quickly turn around and hide your rear.

“Shut up! If Billy sees me with my ass out in a store, I don’t know what I’m gonna do!”

“At least you have a nice ass.” Billy smirked from the doorway. 

You audibly gasped, covering your bright-red face with your hands and backing into the changing room. Your friends boomed with laughter as you quickly closed the door and locked it. The screams of embarrassment were muffled by your hands and the door, unable to be heard over your friends whose laughter blasted through the store like being in a car when the radio is turned up all the way.

When the sound of your friends died down, you heard a knock on the door.

“May a come in, princess?” He was soft-spoken, drawing you into him.

You groaned as your mind fought over letting him in. 

“Princess?” He dragged his knuckles along the door as you paced the small space.

On a whim, you had an awful idea. An idea that started as a mental joke, which turned into a genuine thought far quicker than it should’ve.

“You know what?” You murmured, exhaling as you turned to the door.

Knuckles white as you gripped the door handle, you sharply inhaled, opening the door slow enough to let Billy move out of the way. Right as his eyes met your figure, you grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket and pulled him to your face. You stood on the balls of your feet as you locked lips, his body tensed before his fingertips brushed your sides. Billy slowly moved his hands from your sides to your love handles before gripping your ass. He pulled your hips against his making you moan into his mouth. 

“Get a room!” Your friend hollered, followed by laughter. 

Billy pulled away from you, turning to your friends and smirking.

“Fortunately for you, I already have one.”

Billy pulled the door closed with a cocky grin, locking it when he heard the click. When he turned back to you, he pressed his chest against yours, his lips meeting your ear.

“You look gorgeous in that, leaves nothing to the imagination. Just how I like it” 

You let out a shallow breath, feeling his lips move to your neck.

Billy ended up paying for the two swim suits he had seen you in.


End file.
